New Uzushigakure
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto is injured during the wave country mission and he runs into his family, with his power as Kamen Rider Shadow, he shall wipe the Shinobi Nations of evil forever along with his parents, freinds and siblings


New Uzushigakure

Chapter 1: Running into mom

It cuts to Naruto and the rest of Team 7 fighting Zabuza until Naruto gets his right arm cut off and he is launched into the sea "NARUTO!" screamed Kakashi, Naruto's adoptive brother and he fell to his knees crying and Sasuke said "Who cares about that do-*ACK!*" and Kakashi said "That 'dobe' is Minato-sensei's son and my little brother! The minute we return to Konoha, I'm flagging you for insubordination and having your Shinobi license revoked, your chakra sealed, your Sharingan removed, and you to be publically beheaded! Or after the sealing and removal, I'll banish you and Sakura to Mars!" and Sakura gasped "You heard me! Both of your heads popping like balloons from lack of oxygen!" and Sakura backed away and Kakashi tied them both up and looked for Naruto

"Naruto! Where are ya, lil' bro?" and he kept looking until "Narut-WHOA!" and he fell flat on his face and he muttered "Spooty branch…." And he saw an alien scoop up Naruto "Hang on, Naruto-Oniisan! I'll get you to mom!" and he dashed off in a golden blur due to his armor and Kakashi followed him with Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna following him and Kakashi saw a village-no, a city! And he ran in and saw a teal and white Kage Tower and ran in and saw a red haired woman "Mom…." He muttered and he ran in the office and saw the woman doing paperwork, this was Kushina Uzumaki, the Niidaime Uzukage and she said "Hey, Kakashi. I thank you for adopting Naruto as your brother, that makes you my son! Aren't you forgetting to say something?" she spoke and Kakashi slapped the side of his head "Hi, mom!" he said in a cheerful voice and hugging Kushina and Kushina said "You can thank Zim, AKA Kamen Rider Zero for saving Naruto." And Zim arrived "I-Inu-Oniisan!" and Kakashi said "I left the ANBU years ago, Zim. Call me Kakashi!" and Zim smiled at his older brother as Harpuia arrived with an Edward Elric right arm, "This metal arm is made of a ailment proof steel called Gaiametal." And he attached it to the shoulder area where Naruto got his arm cut off by Zabuza and drilled it on as Naruto whinced from the pain and he woke up and screamed "OWWWWWW! IT REALLY HURTS!" and he saw a red haired woman and said "M-mom?" and Kushina nodded and Naruto said "Mom!" and Harpuia said "Um, Ma. I hate to break up the mother-son reunion but…..we got an emo king and his pink-furred terrier puppy tied at a bridge." And Kakashi said "My 2 Ex-Students, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke and Sakura thought Naruto was worthless and Sasuke almost called Naruto a deadlast." And Kushina said "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind." And a voice spoke "Not without me, you're not." And an older version of Naruto arrived "Hello Naruto." Said the man and Naruto said "The 4th Hokage? How do you know my name?" and Minato chuckled "Because I was the one who named ya, I came up with the graffiti on the Hokage monument when I was your age, like you and Iruka I resorted to pranks and gags to make friends. Who knew you would learn a Jutsu from a scroll you got duped into stealing." And Naruto said "That means, you're my…..dad?" and Minato nodded and Naruto punched Minato in the stomach "That was for stuffing the fox in me." And Minato chuckled at his son "Sorry dad, just had to get that one out." Said Naruto and a black, spiky haired man arrived "My name is Goku. Your dad's older brother, like me Minato is a Saiyan, a race of aliens, your mom however is human, which makes you half-human, half-Saiyan." And Naruto hugged his uncle and saw a silver haired younger Itachi with his hair nearly reaching his back next to a silver haired Sakura with her silver hair reaching to her back and the boy spoke "Naruto! It's me, Dante!" and Naruto hugged his friend, Dante saved him from a mob with Jack's help and the girl waved hi "This is my twin sister, Danta." And Danta waved saying in a cheery voice "Hello, Dante-niisan's friend!" and Zero smiled at the 2 vampires and Obito was chatting with Kakashi and a woman who looked like Mikoto arrived "This is my mom, Eileen Uchiha, Aunt Mikoto's twin sister." And Itachi said "Obito is mine and Sasuke's cousin, Obito *chuckles* was the crybaby of the clan, *stops chuckling*, he was often heard crying his eyes out during his sleep after his father, Austin Uchiha died in the war." And Obito burst into tears crying "DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP, ITACHI-IKOTOU!?" (Ikotou means cousin in Japanese) and a Dark Kiva/Rising IXA hybrid armor was wheeled in inside a capsule, the cape was scalloped, the sword was a completely black Shadow Saber but the blade had Maximum Drive slots on the front and back of the blade and Naruto is handed the belt, it looked like a black and blue DoubleDriver and Naruto slapped the belt on and the suit dissolved into data and he takes out the Shadow Memory and pressed the button **"Shadow" **and he spoke "Henshin." And he inserted it in the slot on the left **"Shadow" **it went as Naruto was clad in the armor and his armor's purple eyes glowed and he jumped on a black and purple Machine Tornador with silver parts and he revved it up and the others got ready to run along with him and Naruto said "Go!" and they ran to the bridge and face Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto knocked Sasuke to the ground with a single punch "How did you get this power!?" said Sasuke "It was a gift from a friend." Said Naruto and he takes out a gold memory with an H on it and inserted it "**Holy" **and he inserts it in the slot on the right side of his belt and he slants it down **"Holy-Shadow" **and Shadow's form started to change as gold lines appeared at the edges of the chest and shoulder armor. The gauntlets and shins gain gold anklets and bands and Sasuke said "You must have worked hard for such power, which means I have to start workin' hard too. *chuckles* I like your gumption, Naruto. Maybe we can start over and become friends again. I'm really sorry I bullied you all these years." And he shakes hands with Naruto and Kushina smiled at Mikoto, their sons were pals again and Sakura giggled at the sight and both boys said "Not. One. Word." And Sakura said "Sorry." And Gato chuckles "I'm gonna enjoy splattering your blood on this bridge!" and he takes out a green memory "**OGRE" **And he turned into an Ogrum like Dopant holding a spiked mace and Naruto shouts "Come, Dragon!" and the Dragon Memory flies in and Naruto said "Time to show Gato the fullest extent of Shadow's power!" and the Dragon Memory's tail was switched with a Gaia Memory stick. Shadow placed the Memory in the right slot and rotated the rest of Dragon's body ninety degrees to the left. Dragon's head also covered the top of the Shadow Memory. The wings rotated ninety degrees with the front pointing to the sky. "**Dragon-Shadow**" The Memories said and Shadow's armor changed. The legs look like folded dragon wings, the gauntlets look like dragon claws, the shoulder pads was individual folded dragon wings on each side, the chest was still muscle like, but more lizard shaped. The Helmet also changed as the helm turned crimson, as well as the armor and his cape turned red with gold outlining, this was Kamen Rider Shadow DragonShadow Form in its greatest

Sasuke: _I have to agree with the others, his most powerful form is majestic! I have to draw it!" _

And Sasuke takes out a drawing pad and a pencil and begins drawing it as Shadow takes out a sword similar to the ShadowEdge, but instead of a wolf head the guard was a European dragon head, this was the Dragon Saber and Sasuke spoke "There, done!" and Naruto said "Whaddaya mean, "There, done"?" and Sasuke shows Naruto his drawing, it was a full body Kamen Rider Shadow DragonShadow form without his helmet, revealing Naruto looking like Minato with red tips at the ends of his hair. "Ooh….Me likey!" said Naruto and he saw he now looks like Minato with red tips at his hair "What happened?" and Dante spoke "I merged Kyuubi with your soul." And Naruto said "Thanks!" and he drew his swords and slashed the mob and defeats Gato and tears the Ogre memory out of Gato and crushes it in his hand as Inari watched as Gato reverts back "P-please…..mercy!" and Naruto crossed his swords at Gato's neck, "I don't have mercy for greedy sinners like you, _Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoe_. (Now, count up for your sins)." And with that, Naruto scissor cuts Gato's head clean off as the mob backed away in fear and he performed a finisher "**DragonShadow: Maximum Drive" **and Naruto roared "Dragon Shadow Storm!" and he ran at high speed and slashed the boats and Gato's men up and he reverts to basic form "*Phew!* What a rush!" he spoke and the Dragon Memory spoke "Yeah, we better get back to Konoha to be congratulated on the mission. Then we'll move to New Uzushigakure and away from those hateful villagers." And Sakura said "Hiashi's gonna be surprised that Minato's been brought back to life! He and Minato are best friends!" and Minato said "I'll give the council a piece of my mind for making my son's life hell!" and they ran to Konoha and Sarutobi congratulated both teams and said "Welcome back, Minato." And Minato said "Thanks ol' chum." And an ANBU Said "Teams 7 and 8, as well as Minato and Kushina. Please come to the council for a meeting." And they enter the tower and Yasha Haruno spoke "Ah, Yodaime-sama. Thanks for being with us." And Minato said "Whatevs." And Danzo said "Now do us a favor and kill the demon standing before us." And Minato said "No. I will not slay my own son!" and Naruto drew the ShadowEdge and pointed it at Danzo "Consider yourselves killed at my hand!" and Minato draws a cellphone and inserts a GaiaMemory in it and slid it in the belt, changing into a Kamen Rider Ichigo the Next Ver. Like rider coloured red and orange with yellow eyes and a Kamen Rider Silvra helmet, this was Minato's rider form, Kamen Rider Blitzkrieg and he removed his phone and inserted it again **"Blitzkrieg: MaximumDrive" **and Minato punched a hole in the wall before reverting back and he finally burst into hysterical crying, tears gushing out his eyes "Dad, are you crying?" said Naruto and Minato said "No, I got dust in my e-YES, I'M CRYING! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, NARUTO, BECAUSE WITHOUT A FAMILY, I HAVE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME? I HAVE NOTHING! *goes into hysterical crying*." And he hugs Naruto and Danzo neared Naruto and Naruto changed to Kamen Rider Shadow and used the ShadowSpear to stab a pectoral muscle and that spot glowed purple as Minato watched and grinned at his son and Danzo cried out in pain and he whimpered "H-help….." and Naruto said "Beg pardon?" and Danzo said "Help….." and Naruto said "Sorry, couldn't hear ya." And Danzo spoke "Help me…..please…." and Naruto yanked the spear out and Danzo takes out a Taliban machinegun and laughs before Naruto cuts him in half and Danzo's 2 halve fall to the sides in a puddle of blood and Naruto buts on an Uzushigakure headband as well as the others and Hinata puts a Uzushigakure headband and Hiashi walked with her to New Uzushigakure as the sun sets.


End file.
